


Something Foreign Of A Devil

by WishingDeathUponButterflies



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sans In A Dress, Satan Uf Sans, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingDeathUponButterflies/pseuds/WishingDeathUponButterflies
Summary: Red meets the North Princess in unlikely circumstances.





	Something Foreign Of A Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256837) by [CrazyCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCake/pseuds/CrazyCake). 



> Apologies for this taking a long time, my laptop is going through repairs!

The king lay in idle silence, legs outstretched over the armrest as his head tilts back on the other. His fingers trace the cracks that run along the Gaster Blaster skull he uses as a mask, it ran along the right eye of the skull, breaking off and disappearing over the jaw. You could see Red’s bottom jaw beneath the mask and his blood-like eyelights illuminated through the empty eye sockets of the skull, most find it intimidating when the shorter would stare them down. His other hand shifted through the fur that was stuck to the shoulder blades of his cape, he always like to think the cape had a furry hood. 

 

“Your Majesty!” A shout came from the huge double doors as two guards pushed through, a figure hooked in their arms. Red sits up, in a brash attempt at professionalism. As the guards approach the throne, they toss the limp figure towards Red.  
His eyes widen, his mouth dries with dread as he realises who it is, especially after the figure’s been beaten to a bloody pulp. 

The North Princess.

Their eyes were hazy, bruises littered his face and his dress was torn. He let out a rough sob, choking on his own blood and saliva as his weakened hand attempts to lift him.  
“How could you?!” Red lets the question hang in the air as he turns his back to the guards.  
“Get the maids!’ Was Red’s final command as he sprints towards the limping figure. He hooks a hand under the other’s deformed legs and the other to support his skull. If Red were honest, he wasn’t that strong, maybe smart but not at the least strong, but this guy was so light. 

 

He was careful to avoid accidentally cutting the other with the sharpened jaw of the mask as he carried the pass out other into his own quarters. His quarters were decorated with gold, a sin within itself, he was quite a glutton himself. Placing the unconscious other on the luxurious bed, he gestured to the maids, that barged in to the room, to bring food as they run off, quietly snickering to themselves at the gentle display from a supposed warlord. 

 

There’s murmuring, incomprehensible words and groaning coming from the bed behind him as the bed shifts slightly. He’s waking up isn’t he? Red turns to see a horrified expression, it was humourous fear, the other seemed to be mortified and it was brilliant. 

“Why the FUCK are you here.”

“That should be the thing I’m asking you.”

“You’re in MY room.”

“Quite the opposite, sweetheart”

A snide smirk spreads across this teeth. The other lets out a sigh of frustration, showing his realisation. Red almost always wins an argument. The maids fill the room with elegant scents to a fresh lemon zest and a sweet strawberry pastry. They place the trays of treats along the table before bowing their heads in a respectful way and leaving. 

 

Red picks a small strawberry cheesecake, a sour tang along with a soothing cream and a soft nutty bottom. Slicing the tip of the pastry onto the spoon before lifting it to the other’s mouth.  
“Aah.” It’s strange saying that, it was almost like feeding his brother when he was just a baby bones.  
“I’m a grown skeleton; I can feed myself.”

“Aah.” 

Sans frowns, definitely not pouting, as he opens his mouth slightly. He chokes as a mouthful of half spoon and cake is shoved in his mouth. It’s a comparison of cream and different flavours that balance each other out nicely with a side of warmth. He feels his health go up slightly.

“Better?” Sans looks up at the other.  
‘Who is he?’ These thoughts bounce around his brain as he stares at the mask, a huge blaster head missing its bottom jaw with horns stretching out from the top.  
“Why do you wear a mask?” He asks, completely avoiding the question.  
“And who are you?”  
The other stares at Sans blankly before lowering the spoon.  
“People are afraid of what is under the mask.” 

“Why would people be afraid of you?”

“I’m hideous.”

“I doubt it, you should really stop skull-king.” Sans gives a cheerful wink to the other, his cheekiness is eminent. Red lets out a joy filled laughter, his shoulders bouncing and his voice raspy.  
“That pun chilled me to the bone.” There laughter increases as they both relish in the stupid jokes about bones. They barely knew each other and they talked like best friends.

 

As the laughter settles to occasional giggles, Sans reaches his hand out to touch the mask, noting as Red flinches and lightly shakes.  
“Can… Can I?”  
He doesn’t move for a few seconds. Sans feels a tiny nod before hooking his thumb beneath the mask jaw. He pulls the mask over the others face.

 

The gold tooth catches his eyes first, sticking out like a sore thumb, there’s a crack that splits at the left eye socket, it’s almost like a fucked up version of a spider web. Red looks down at the floor in a overwhelming shame, he never took the skull off for anyone, even his brother, but Sans… He felt that Sans was different.

“You’re beautiful.” 

“What..?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Red is beyond confused. People would be repulsed by the crack and the gold tooth. He remembers trying to protect his baby brother from attacking angels before a spear pierced his skull. It’s the same reason he has only 1hp.  
This guy.

“Who are you anyway?”

“Red.”

“Oh you’re that one king! Nice to meet ya devil. I’m Sans.” His voice is chirpy and full of enjoyment. It was worrying considering that they were mortal enemies.

 

He feels his face heat up in embarrassment as Sans bursts into a spur of howling. His soul pulses, he can’t tell if it’s from the heat rushing to his face or it’s something very foreign to any demon. 

He couldn’t understand it.


End file.
